


Something Like That

by author_abz



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Overuse of the phrase 'it's just sex'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's not about protesting too much, and sometimes it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This started as single sentence fics, but I wanted more and more and somehow this happened.

"It's just sex." She says smiling, inching backwards, her hands gripping his shirt in her fingers, bringing them together. He can’t help but smile she’s so damn persuasive. The two slowly make their way back to his bed, kissing slowly as they go. 

"It's just sex,” she says, shrugging her shoulders in response to his frown. When she looks back up and sees him still silently frowning, she raises her eyebrows, and all he can do is continue mixing the cake batter. 

"It's just sex!" is the first thing he hears as the door to the loft opens, admitting the three friends, and he has to master the impulse to hide as he hears the theoretical conversation continue. 

He whispers, "It's just sex," over and over as he kisses her face free of tears, and gradually they stop falling, and her frame slowly stops shaking. 

"It's just sex," they giggle to each other over and over again, kissing away the taste of alcohol every time they take a sip. 

"It's just sex," she says, shrugging her shoulders, not meeting her best friend's eyes as she picks at her piece of coconut cream pie. 

The door closing echoes in the empty apartment, and he tells the air around him, "It's just sex." He picks up the pillow next to him, wrapping his arms around it, and tries again, louder, "It's just sex." 

She finds herself picking the lock easily and slipping into an empty bed, disappointed. She curls up under the covers and tells the space beside her condescendingly, "It's just sex." Finding her asleep in his bed, he tries not to smile too much and lies down beside her. He kisses her goodnight softly, shaking his head, muttering, amused, "It's just sex." 

He finds himself asking her, “It’s just sex, right Sam?” his sister rolling her eyes and his father seething silently beside him. She mirrors his smile, answering, “Something like that.”


End file.
